


【杰佣R】洗不掉的签字

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】洗不掉的签字

阳光照射进来，白色的窗帘被风吹得飞出窗外。光缓慢地充满整个房间，从衣衫的褶皱缓慢攀爬，最后终于到了少年人赤裸的胸膛，跳跃的光点让蜜色的胸膛显得润泽。  
杰克拿着铅笔，神色不动，只是稍稍比量一下然后就继续低下头画画，沙沙的声音从笔尖与纸的摩擦中缓慢传出。  
奈布以一种被束缚的姿势坐在凳子上，形状美好的胸肌和腹肌随着呼吸而起伏着，被汗水打湿的头发懒散的垂在耳边，看上去性感又充满了情色感。  
“你到底要画到什么时候？”奈布不耐烦的问，他的胯间被衣裤所遮盖的肉棒已经勃起，正挺立着却得不到任何刺激。他不自在的晃动着腰部，含在穴内的跳蛋不安分的跳动着，频率虽低却足够磨人。  
“等你反省之后再说。”杰克说，他低沉的声音却透露着一丝凉意，画画的手不动，依旧稳健。  
奈布转过头撇撇嘴，“我没做错什么，你是太神经了吧。”  
杰克停下画画，他看着奈布的神色，拿起了旁边的遥控器，不动声色地把档位调到最高。  
“啊……该死的……”奈布仰头发出一声呻吟，腹肌猛然跳动一下，下身也不自觉的向上耸动几下。那根勃起的肉棒更硬了，被绑在身后的双手挣动着，过些时间又重新放松。  
杰克没说话，依旧在画画着，偶尔会停下来换铅笔，削铅笔，用橡皮擦掉一点。  
“杰克…哦…你他妈的……啊…”奈布忍不住扭动着身体，脸上染上情欲的红，蜜色的皮肤在阳光下似乎在发光。  
“不许说脏话。”杰克终于停下绘画的动作，他走过去，将微凉的手掌放在奈布的胸膛上。  
“我说过几次了，不要随意地撩起你的衣服。”杰克说，他的手掌在奈布的胸膛上肆意滑动，不停地抚摸着，摸到小小的乳头就停下拨弄一下。  
“……我只不过是掀起衣服擦汗而已，这样都不行，你是醋缸子吗？”奈布有点无奈，他挺起胸膛，主动把乳头到杰克的手指旁边，想借此安抚一下对方的情绪。  
杰克的手指捏住粉色的乳头，微微使力揉捏，奈布隐忍的皱眉，胸肌弹跳了几下，乳头被刺激的挺立起来。  
“这么漂亮的颜色，我不想让别人看见。”杰克说着，亲吻上奈布的耳朵，湿热的舌头舔过敏感的耳廓，激起奈布一阵颤抖。  
奈布的脸颊不自觉地染上红色，他转头躲开杰克的亲吻，没再多说话。  
杰克的手掌顺着肌肉的线条缓缓向下摸去，指尖挑逗着奈布的敏感点，乳头被玩弄的瑟缩，快感从杰克的指尖窜入奈布的身体。  
杰克低头亲吻奈布的锁骨，舌尖暧昧的在皮肤上滑动，留下一道道湿痕，手指已经拉开奈布的裤子拉链，隔着内裤抚摸奈布的肉棒。

“不过，还是要有点小惩罚。”杰克低声笑着说，他的声音唤醒被情欲俘获的奈布。  
“做什么？”奈布看着杰克从兜里拿出一支笔，然后拔开笔盖。  
然后那深黑色的笔尖就抵在奈布的胸膛，然后杰克毫不犹豫地在奈布的胸膛上书写。  
“JACK‘S”这几个字母被杰克写在奈布的胸膛上，笔尖甚至毫不犹豫的扫过乳头。让这具已经唤醒情欲的身体颤栗着。飞扬的字体使得这行字几乎横跨整个胸膛。  
“暂时是洗不掉的。”杰克愉悦的说，低头轻吻被签上字的那里，抚慰肉棒的手指更加用力了些。  
奈布张嘴就想骂他，但最后还是憋了回去，内裤已经被杰克扯下，肉棒完全挺立着，龟头被微凉的空气一激，硬得更厉害了。

后穴被放入的跳蛋还在剧烈地跳动着，其实早已脱离了敏感点，但搅动着穴肉，隔靴搔痒般的快感更让奈布无法忍受。  
“杰克…你能不能快点？”奈布开口才意识到自己的声音已经变得非常沙哑，他用肉棒富有暗示性的磨蹭着杰克的手掌，把那里弄的湿漉漉的。  
被束缚住的双手有点酸软，但奈布却没说什么，他对着杰克挑眉，先是对着杰克伸出舌头，舔舐着空气，然后才哑着嗓子说，“操我。”  
杰克的瞳孔微微放大，脸上的笑容略带兴奋，“这就来了，我的男朋友。”  
他把奈布的裤子彻底脱掉，暧昧的笑道：“不过在此之前…你还要靠你自己把里面的东西拿出来。”  
“你他妈的…操……”奈布忍不住骂了一句，却还是顺从的起立转身，背对着杰克跪下。  
与身上相比，奈布的臀肉显得更白皙一点，圆润的形状看上去很漂亮，穴口微微泛红，此时皱缩着，然后又在杰克的注视下缓慢张开。  
湿漉漉的穴口不停地收缩着，杰克看不见里面的任何地方，他伸出手指微微拉开穴口，缠绵热情的穴肉立刻裹住他的手指。  
杰克的手指摸到跳蛋，那颗小家伙被奈布的捂得温热，又被杰克的手指并着夹了出来。  
敏感的穴道忍受不住如此的刺激，立刻收缩起来，杰克拍了一下奈布的屁股，“放松。”  
奈布咬着牙，“…要不是你把我操成这副模样，我他妈现在用的着放松？”  
杰克终于把跳蛋夹出，塑料的东西被他扔在地板上，手指再一次的插入已经有些松软的后穴。

奈布的双手被绑在身后，杰克一只手拉着，另一只手在他的后穴中肆意搅动。  
用了过多润滑剂的后穴湿淋淋的，手指并拢反复操弄着敏感的腺体，刺激的奈布不住的颤抖。背肌微微鼓起，又恢复往常的模样，性感的一塌糊涂。  
汗水顺着肌肉的纹理流下，在阳光的照耀下就像一颗颗细小的钻石，点缀在奈布的背间，闪耀着情欲的光泽。  
奈布被绑住的双手抓着杰克的手，后穴随着手指的抽插而收缩，屁股也微微晃动。  
他跪在地上，下巴搭在刚刚坐着的椅子上，腰部弯出一个诱人的弧度，喘息不住的从唇间溢出。

漫长的前戏终于做好，杰克扶着肉棒进入奈布体内的时候，奈布压抑不住的发出一声低喘。  
“…啊……嗯…”  
肉棒毫不犹豫的操进穴内，丝毫不给奈布反应的时间，直插骚点。  
快感如同针刺一般迅速蹿上身体，奈布的身体不自觉的拱起又被杰克摁着恢复原来的姿势。  
被束缚的双手终于被杰克解开，双手酸软的推开凳子，支撑在地上。双膝在木质地板上跪着，被冲撞的有些疼痛，但更多的是从身后传来的快感，屁股被杰克的胯间冲撞的发麻。甬道被狠狠操开，裹着骚点的内壁无力再纠缠，被杰克的肉棒狙击的正准。  
“被我操开了…”杰克故意贴着奈布的耳朵说着，一只手绕道奈布身前去玩弄他的乳头。  
无人理睬的性器却流出了不少滑腻的前列腺液，沾湿了地板。  
“…杰克……哈啊……啊…你太用力了…”奈布用手无力的锤着地板，躲闪般地向前爬行几步又被杰克拽回去，肉棒继续狠狠的操弄着已经毫无抵抗力的后穴。  
杰克掰开臀瓣，看着被操到艳红的穴口羞涩地含着他的肉棒，眯起双眼继续操弄着奈布，丝毫不给他喘息的机会。

高潮的来临更像是一种解脱，奈布几乎是迫不及待的享受高潮的到来，后穴紧紧地咬着杰克的肉棒，催促着它喷出精液。  
但杰克却并未射在他的体内，而是抽出肉棒，射在奈布的臀肉上。  
白色的精液在屁股上格外显眼，奈布的身体还在抖着，头埋在了臂膀间，连耳朵也是通红一片。  
杰克又拿起刚才被他随意丢在地上的马克笔，在奈布的后背上继续写了几个单词。  
“NEB”黑色的笔尖沾上了些汗水，杰克却毫不在意。  
“…靠，你还来…？”奈布有些无力的说，他的声音哑的不行，身体也无力去阻止杰克的行为，也就随着他去了。  
杰克露出微笑，再一次的说道；“不许再当着别人的面掀开衣服了。”  
“所以你刚才写了什么？”奈布问，他想扭头去看，却看不到什么。  
“没什么。你回家自己看去吧。”杰克轻描淡写地说。  
他起身拿了几张纸把被奈布精液和汗液弄湿的地板擦干净，然后继续收拾自己的画笔和画纸。

在那张最初的素描的底端，被杰克用花体英文写着，“JACK'S NEB”。

 

END


End file.
